After the Darkness
by coldcrafter
Summary: Sequel to The Daughter of Darkness. Victories come with a price and sometimes you aren't willing to pay them. The Sky Army was once again victorious, but it raises a question: was it worth it? When Maya's corrupt brother leaves his mark and an old face makes a return, The Sky Army will once again question victory.
1. Chapter 1

Bajan POV

At first, I couldn't bare to look at her grave. I thought that if I didn't see her grave, then it wouldn't be there and she would come walking through the front gates with a smile. That didn't work. She never came back. Finally, I felt like I owed it to her to visit her grave everyday. And that's what I did. I visited her grave everyday and talked to the gravestone like it was actually her.

It was exactly three months after her funeral, when her grave was no longer there. It had been dug up and left empty. The gravestone had been smashed and scattered around the graveyard. I knew exactly who did it.

I sprinted through the HQ towards the main building. I was in such a rush, I nearly ran right past Sky.

"Sky," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

He turned towards me and raised his eyebrows to show I had his attention.

"Maya... Grave... Dug up... Brandon," I said in between breaths.

"Wait, what?" He asked with furrowed brows.

Instead of trying to explain it all, I gestured for him to follow me. I ran back to the graveyard to find it exactly how I left it. Sky stopped short and stared at the spot that used to be Maya's grave.

"Brandon," he whispered to himself.

"I'm going after her," I stated, marching past him. He grabbed my arm and looked at me like I was completely insane.

"Are you crazy? You'll be dead before you know it," he said with a glance to her grave and I understood what he was thinking.

If he could kill her so easily, I would be no problem. But I didn't care.

"I'm going after her," I repeated.

"I can't let you do that."

"Who's making me stay?"

"I am the leader of this army and I order you to stay."

"Fine, then I'll leave the army."

I yanked my arm from his grasp and started walking away.

"Bajan, wait." I stopped walking and glanced over my shoulder at him. "I'll let you go after her, but you're not going alone."

And that brings us to now. I am standing in front of a Nether Portal, dressed head to toe in diamond armour. Behind me stand Maya's brothers (Sparklez, Uriah, Darien, Eric, and Noah), Jerome, Ssundee and TrueMU.

"How do we know he's in the Nether?" Jerome questions.

"We don't," I reply.

I am the first to step into the portal. At first, the purple swirls tingle. Then, the temperature rockets to a hundred degrees. I take a step onto the Netherack and I take it all in.

Our portal spawned us on top of a ledge, hundreds of blocks above the rest of the Nether. Sprawled out beneath us was a giant, dark red palace.

"That's new," one of the Nether Children mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" TrueMU asks.

"That means we found him," Sparklez answers.

"Looks like we're going that way then," I say, nodding to the palace.

"Looks like we're going down," Jerome says, glancing over the ledge.

"Can you guys just teleport us down?" Ssundee asks.

"Yup," Uriah says as he teleports behind Ssundee and then teleports out of sight.

A hand grabs onto the back of my boobplate and in the blink of an eye, I am standing only blocks away from the front gate to the palace. A pair of pigmen snore away with a care in the world. Eric opens the gate with a creak and I wish I didn't see what lie behind them.

Heads. Human heads. They were placed on top of pegs all around the courtyard like some twisted garden ornament. Fortunately, none of the heads owned Maya's curly brown hair.

We had only made it halfway across the courtyard when I heard the front gate slam shut. I felt the fine hairs on the back of my neck raise at the sound of his voice.

"You know, I'm not very fond of uninvited guests."

I spin on my heel to him standing with a smug grin.

"Brandon," Jerome curses under his breath.

"Actually, I go by Herobrine now. It's far more menacing and unlike some people I know, I like to honour my dead father." His gaze briefly shifts off of me.

"We're not here to discuss nicknames. Just give us Maya and we'll go in peace," Darien says firmly.

"Maya? Oh, you mean the grave thing. Ya. That didn't go as planned, but after all, what would I want with a body?" Something tells me he spends too much time alone.

"I don't know, add to your collection?"

"That is a lovely idea! I have really been meaning to add to it. How about we do that now?" A sword appears in his hand.

Sky's POV

"What would someone want with a dead body?" Dawn asks me.

"Ever heard of adding insult to injury?" That shut her up.

She wondered around the small room that made up my "office." She sifts through a pile of papers and freezes.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"You still have this?" Dawn holds up a few pages.

I hold out my hand and gesture for her to hand it over. It was my speech for Maya's funeral. Or at least it was the one I originally wrote. The speech I actually gave was no where to be found on a page.

"Sky, you lead an army. Death is a natural thing. You have to let go."

"If she hadn't acted when she did, we would be dead. So like it or not Dawn, but she saved your life and she saved mine. The least we could do is honour her death."

She purses her lips and nods. After a moment of silence, she leaves the room. I am left alone with my thoughts. I don't know how long I was in my office for. Hours. Maybe only seconds. All I know is what I heard.

"Did you miss me?" A voice asked from behind.

I have made a huge mistake.

Authors Note

So I decided to change the story line so I wouldn't have to finish the other story. Also the title idea was given to me even though I was thinking the same thing so thank you to that person and great minds think alike :P

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

I love reading the reviews and see how wrong you guys are. I guess only my twisted mind can come up with these plots XD. Anyways, before you read this go read chapters 17 and 18 of The Daughter of Darkness. This chapter is connected to them.

Bajan POV

Nine against one? This will be easy. Just as I was thinking that, it turned into nine against a lot more. Blazes, pigmen, withers, ghasts, creepers, zombies, spiders, you name it. If it was a hostile mob, it was surrounding us.

Behind me, Eric scoffs out a laugh, "Have you forgotten you are our brother?"

"Unfortunately, I have not, but if you are referring to your control of mobs, I believe you would find it quite useless. You see, mobs obey Herobrine. If Herobrine says attack, they attack no matter what," Brandon says as he gestures for the mobs to close in on us. "It's just another perk of the name change."

I adjust my grip on my sword and grit my teeth. Before anyone can make the first move, a blur appears beside Brandon and they both disappear into thin air. The mobs, confused as to where their master went, back off and stand around aimlessly.

"Does anyone know where he went?" I ask my team.

"You mean where THEY went," Uriah says pointing towards a turret. (a turret is basically a small tower)

"LEZZGO!" Jerome yells as he starts charging towards the turret.

Eric sighs before he teleports to Jerome and then up to the tower. TrueMU puts a hand on my shoulder and the scene changes to Brandon and some person with a helmet that covers their face.

I fire an arrow and it lands safely in Brandon's arm. I fire again, but miss Brandon. A third arrow, hits the mystery person on accident. They look at me in shock and Brandon is able to catch them off balance. The mystery person falls backwards and Brandon stands above them.

"You should have stayed dead," Brandon growls as he raises his sword.

The mystery person delivers a kick straight to his groin and my team takes their chance to grab him. TrueMU keeps a sword posed at Brandon's throat while Sparklez gets rid of his armour and weapons.

"Come on, let's get him back to base," I order the group.

"Get him back to base? You have to kill him. Now," the mystery person, who turns out to be a female, says.

"I have orders and intend to follow them," I tell her in an agitated tone.

She pulls off her helmet and her brown curls fall to her shoulders. Her pure white eyes stare right at me.

"You have no idea what he is capable off. You have to kill him."

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be dead?" I ask her.

"Fine, I'll kill him myself."

She adjusts her grip on her sword and makes a move towards him. I push her back with a hand and pull the sword from her grasp.

"What the Nether is wrong with you?!" she screams at me.

I turn to my team and say, "You guys can go ahead." I turn back to her. "I'm sorry I have trust issues with the dead."

"I thought you'd be happy," she whispers. By the tone she uses it sounds like she is on the brink of tears. For the first time ever, I think I might see her cry.

I let out a sigh and tell her, "I am happy, but you have a ton of explaining to do."

She presses her lips into a smile and steps closer to me. She puts her hands in mine and teleports us to the portal. I move my hands to her waist and gently tug her closer. Her hands find themselves along my collarbone as I close the gap between our lips.

Sky POV

After Maya left, I waited for them on the other side of the portal. I was worried that horrible had happened when TrueMU and Sparklez appeared with a firm grip on the infamous Brandon. The next to appear were Eric, Noah, Uriah, Jerome, Ssundee, and Darien.

"Take him to his cell," I order TrueMU and Sparklez.

They nod and teleport away to the cell that was specially made for that corrupt Nether Child.

"Where's Bajan and Maya?" I ask the others.

"They're having an argument. Wait, you knew she was alive?" Jerome asks.

"She showed up in my office just after you guys left. What were they arguing about?"

"About killing Brandon," Ssundee states plainly.

We wait awkwardly until Maya and Bajan appear with small smirks ok their faces. Noah raises an eyebrow at them.

"Didn't you say they were arguing?" I mumble to Jerome.

"They were," he mumbles back.

"Ok then," I say loud enough for everyone to hear. "To the conference room!"

"We can't just talk here?" Noah asks.

"Yes, but I like the new conference room."

With a few eye rolls, they journey to the conference room. When we get there all of the Sky Army generals are waiting.

"Maya?!" they ask in unison.

"In the flesh," she says with a grin.

"I'm not the only one who thought we buried her, right?" Deadlox asks.

"Yes Deadlox," I begin. "But she is very much alive."

"I am soooooo confused," the Bulgarian says.

"Would you like to explain?" I ask Maya.

"I don't exactly know everything, but in the prophecy it said I would have a power greater then Notch and I guess coming back from the dead is it," she explains.

"What about the thing with the Squids?" Bashur asks.

"What thing with the Squids?"

"You know, when you vaporized them all."

"I believe I was dead at that point so I don't think I would remember that, but Notch said for me to come back it takes the lives of mobs."

Noticing that a dozen of questions are going to be asked, I intervene. "You can ask questions later, we have to discuss our prisoner."

"I say kill him," Maya says.

"But he could have information about the Squids," Bajan interjects.

"I say we see what we can get out of him and after a week or so we can kill him," the Mudkip suggests.

"Ok, is everyone good with The Fish's plan?"

Apart from Maya's scowl and Husky's mutter about amphibians, everyone agrees.

"It's settled then," I say. "Sparklez and Noah can start the interrogation, while Bajan finds Maya a place to stay."

"Oh um," Maya stutters. "I'm not staying."

"What?" Bajan asks.

"Notch wants me in the Aether," she says.

"Are you going to come back?" This time it's True with the questions.

"I don't know."

Author's Note

MAYA IS ALIVE! I had it all planned out from the beginning. Are you happy she's alive? Are you made at me for killing her? Isn't Brandon such a menacing name?


	3. Chapter 3

So for the first time in forever, I'm gong to reply to your reviews! (All if em, not just ones from last chapter. If you have review more than once there will be numbers by your name.

Guest: Thank you.

Whoa Creeper: 1- as you may have noticed there are no ghosts in this story. Thank you for your continued support

Big Shifty: I'm curious as to what you were expecting! If it was this then great minds think alike (if not, it's because only my slightly mentally insane mind can come up with these confusing plots :P) Thanks! :)

KKK Stories: 1-Haha. Tell your family I said hi. I'm glad I made someone happy :)

KKK Stories: 2- :D hehehehe

Whoa Creeper: 2- Naturally Maya would be different after the past events, but I do see what you mean. As for Herobrine, the prophecy stated that Maya would have a power greater then Notch (the power of course being coming back from the dead) though your comment did make me think. What if Maya could use her power to bring back other people?

ON WITH THE STORY!

Maya POV

I left almost immediately. I constructed my Aether Portal far away from the HQ in the hopes that no one would find it. The only people that could reach it were Nether and Aether Children. I was perched on the tallest mountain I could find. It was capped snow and sat above the clouds. No human would be able to reach me here. But an Aether Child did. TrueMU.

He was one of the last people I wanted to talk to. He had lied to me for months.

"I'm coming with you," he states firmly.

"No, you're not," I say just as firmly.

"I get that your pissed off at me, but the Aether is my domain and if you want to get to my father's palace safely, I suggest you let me go with you."

"I think I'll be fine by myself." I turn my attention to the portal.

"Maya, wait." I don't face him, but I do listen. "I was only doing what I was ordered to. Notch wanted you to stay in the army and I needed to gain your trust."

"Fine. You can come with me, but this doesn't mean I forgive you."

(If you are confused as to what that was all about, in the first story he told her he was her brother to get her to join the army.)

And just like that I was entering the Aether with a person I didn't trust.

Bajan POV

Sky didn't want to loose track of Maya while she was in the Aether, so we devised a plan. I quickly volunteered to go after her, but I was just as quickly shut down. TrueMU was sent after her, considering the fact that the Aether was his home. He was to communicate telepathically with Sparklez who would relay any news to Sky and the other generals.

In the meantime, it was my turn to guard Brandon or Herobrine or whatever. Jerome and Eric were on duty with me, but were both running late. I walked through the maze of empty prison cells until I reached his. The guards from the previous shift nodded at my arrival and left prison. That left me alone with a superhuman murder.

"Well would you look at that! It's the foolish boy who falls in love with a demon," he says referring to Maya.

"Well would you look at that! It's the foolish boy who killed hundreds of people and is now paying for it," I counter.

"Paying for it? You of all people should now this prison can't hold me."

"Then why don't you escape?" I asking in a taunting tone.

"Because I would be missing out on my chance to talk to you." I narrow my eyes at him suspicion. "I want to make you a deal."

"I would never make a deal with you," I spit at him.

"Even if it meant the safety of Maya?"

Maya POV

The Aether was made up of dozens of floating islands. The grass was a bluish colour and the mobs were like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Where's the palace?" I ask True.

"It's in the very centre of the islands."

I try to teleport, but I'm still beside our portal. I furrow my eyebrows and try again. Nothing.

"I can't teleport," I tell him.

"That's because the Aether is not meant for your kind. You're just a stronger version of a human here."

I mutter a curse to myself. "Can you teleport me there?"

"Will you forgive me if I do?" He asks slyly.

"Looks like I'm walking."

I start punching a tree for blocks to make bridges with.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Getting blocks," I grumble back.

"For what?"

"Bridges."

He chuckles to himself. "Watch this."

I watch over my shoulder as he jumps over the edge the island. I know better than to think that he had just leapt to his death, but I also know better than to think he's a genius. I peer over the edge to see him standing on a cloud.

"Come on," he yells up at me.

I bend my knees and push off from the edge of the island. I land on the cloud with out any trouble. The cloud is fluffy and soft. It bounces with my steps.

Bajan POV

"Maya is out of your reach," I tell him simply.

"I wouldn't say in the Aether with TrueMU is out of my reach." I freeze at what he says. How could he know that? "They're miles away from Notch and Maya is powerless in the Aether. I think my odds are pretty good there."

I know Maya can come back to life, but I also know she can feel pain.

"What do you want in return?" I ask him.

"You."

Author's Note

Yay! Woo! Oh ya! I don't know what I'm doing!

Any predictions? What's Brandon/Herobrine's plan? What will Notch tell Maya? Where are all the squids? On a scale from 7 to 38 how awesome am I?

Review plz. PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

KKKstories: 42 is also a coldplay song. (I want you to know I read your whole freaking review XD) as for the OCs I don't think I'll have space for them in this story. If there is I'll let you know (I will defiantly need them for the third story.)

WhoaCreeper: don't question my scale.

xxCelestialMCxx: don't you just love how fictional characters are sooooo much sexier than real people?

CaramelApplezKat: I haven't decided yet. It becomes kind of a hassle to fit in a bunch of characters. I will need them for the third story though.

ON WITH THE STORY

Bajan POV

In a blink of an eye, he was no longer behind the bars. He was right in front of me.

"Do we have a deal?" He asks, only pixels away from my face.

I try to stand as straight as possible. "Yes."

Maya POV

I have no idea how long it took us, but we got there. Notch's palace was extravagant. Gold, diamond, emerald, glowstone, and every other precious block decorated the hallways. Pillars of quartz stretch from ceiling to floor. I forced my myself to ignore most of the details, for I had one thing on my mind: why am I alive?

People with wings greeted us and lead us to a dining room. At the end of a huge table sat Notch himself.

"There she is!" He bellowed heartily.

I sat down in a wooden chair next to him and waited for my answers. "If you don't mind, I'd like to skip to the part where you explain everything."

"Not a problem. What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Why am I alive? What was with the prophecy thing? What am I?"

"Let's start from the beginning. The Squids began as a peaceful species. Your brother Brandon had a tendency to tamper with the mobs. This resulted in zombie-pigman and Squids with an unknown hatred for Sky. The Squids started building their own army and over populated. The Sky Army would never be able to hold their numbers at bay so your father and I agreed that his next child would be given the duty of killing a large portion off."

"So I was just meant to control squid population?"

"In the beginning, yes. It is not uncommon for your brothers to turn corrupt. It was foretold that Brandon was going to use the Squids to gain power and his brothers were going to join him. We knew we couldn't have you kill without purpose so we made a prophecy."

"Then why did I have to stay in the Sky Army?"

"If you had never met Sky, you would have never risked your life to save him. Same with Bajan. If you didn't fall in love with him, he would be dead."

"This is making no sense to me, but I'll act like I understand what you're saying."

"I don't expect you to understand."

"So what about the coming back to life thing?"

"When you were given your power you were a one use weapon. We couldn't risk missing our target so your father and I decided we couldn't let you die. Your invincibility once belonged to your father."

I stared at him in shock. I was the reason my father was dead. "Is there any way I could bring someone back to life with my power?"

"You are able to transfer your ability to the dead to bring them back, but you would lose your power as a result."

"I don't care. It's worth it." I start to stand up to go hunt down my fathers body.

"I can't let you do that. There are events coming that-"

"I DONT CARE. My father is coming back to life whether you like it our not."

"I can't let you do that," he repeats. "Your father is not the man you think he is. He was killed because he was killing. If you bring him back, there's no telling what will happen."

"Where is he?!" I scream at him.

"Where you'll never find him."

I swirl my hand in the air in the hopes that I can spawn a sword, but I forget where I am. I'm useless in the Aether. So instead I throw a chair.

(XD)

TrueMU POV

I was forced to wait in the hallway while Maya was given her life story. They were talking forever so I assumed everything was going great. That's when I heard screaming and saw Maya storm out of the room.

"Let's go," she says without even a glance in my direction.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Your father is not the man you think he is," she says like it's a quote.

I didn't ask anymore questions.

Maya POV

I stomped my way out of the palace with TrueMU trailing me. What was standing at the front gates made me freeze and forget my rage. It was Bajan.

"How did you get here?" I ask in astonishment.

He shrugs and gives me a crooked smile. I rush towards him with the hopes of an embrace. Instead I got shoved to ground and had a sword dangled above my throat. I search his eyes to see if this just a joke, but instead his look clouded over.

TrueMU teleports to his side and tackles him away from me. I push myself to my feet to see punches being thrown between the two.

"True!" I scream at him. "Brandon's controlling him!"

He doesn't stop. I shove True away from Bajan and grip on his arm. I bend Bajan's arm behind his back in a way that will only hurt him if he struggles. In his free hand appears a splash potion. He chucks it straight at TrueMU who crumples to the ground. He pulls out a second potion and I recognize the colour instantly. It's a healing potion. Shit. He lobs it up in the air and when it lands pain shoots through. It all goes black.

Jerome POV

I was supposed to guard Brandon alongside Bajan today, but here's the problem, when I arrived they were both missing. I sprint out of the prison as fast as my hairy legs can carry me until I run straight into Sky.

Before he can even open his mouth, I start rattling off the story, "IwaslatetotheprisonandwhenigotthereBrandonwasgoneandIthinkhekilledBajan!"

"Oh shit," he mumbles to himself. "Gather the generals."

So I spent the next five minutes running around and gathering the generals and Nether Children. Once we were all in conference room, I related my story.

"Did you see Bajan's body?" Bodil asks.

"No," I answer.

"Then how do you know he's dead?"

"This is Brandon we are talking about. I mean, he has tried killing all of us at some point," I reason.

"As bloodthirsty as he seems, I think he has a plan up his sleeve," Sparklez says.

"But why Bajan? Why not go after Maya or Eric or Uriah?" Deadlox asks.

And then everything makes a bit of sense to me. It was a little less than a year ago when Bajan told me he had kissed Maya.

"He's going to use him against Maya," I tell everyone.

Author's Note

Don't even bother trying to understand the while Notch explaining stuff thing. (I wrote and I don't understand it XD) just know that Maya will throw a chair if she is truly pissed off. I don't have any questions for you to do so what's you favourite way to eat a potato?

PEACE!

(If the story is double spaced for you, it's because Fanfiction changed something with the Copy and Paste)


	5. Chapter 5

More review replying here we go! (Do you guys like me replying or nah?)

KKKstories: YUSSSS BAKED POTATOES! I can't promise no one dying but yes there is a third story in your future. Also I was joking about the whole not explaining what I wrote thing. I guess it's kinda hard to notice sarcasm in writing... DONT MAKE MAYA THROW A CHAIR

WhoaCreeper: don't worry the scale approves of you (you're a solid 46 out 38) thank you and you'll have to wait to see what happens :)

ON WITH THE CHAIR THROWING

Maya POV

When I wake up, I'm not in the Aether. I'm in the Nether. I'm in a Netherbrick room with the bed I'm on and a chair in the corner occupied by Bajan. He sits with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands.

The iron door on the other side of the room creaks open to reveal my brother.

"Maya, my dear sister! How was your sleep?" He asks in his cheery mocking type tone.

"Falling asleep wasn't very pleasant, but after that it was great," I reply imitating his oddly cheery voice.

Bajan perks up, noticing that I'm awake and gives me the most sympathetic look possible.

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business." He folds his hands behind his back and paces around the room as he talks. "I know you are able to bring back our father. I also know that Notch refused to let you and warned you about the possibilities. Not to sound like a know it all, but I know how we can find his body. And the last thing that I know is you want our father back. That is why I brought you here."

"Why would I help you?"

"With our father back, we could conquer the Overworld. I will promise you rulership."

"That's not going to cut it."

"If you don't join me, he dies," he says with a nod to Bajan.

"Wait," Bajan intervenes. "This wasn't part of our deal."

"I promised her safety, not yours," Brandon tells him.

"First you do your whole mind control thing, make me kidnap her and now this?!" Bajan asks him with an agitated tone.

Brandon ignores Bajan's remark and keeps his attention on me.

"Do we have a deal?" He asks me.

I glance at Bajan and then back at Brandon. If I say no, Bajan dies. If I say yes, millions could die, but I save him and my father.

"Yes, we do," I answer firmly.

Sparklez POV

We were still in our meeting about the whole Brandon and Bajan missing thing when I heard a voice in my head.

"Bajan has been compromised," says TrueMU's voice.

I tell whoever who was talking at the moment to shut up and I listen closely to my cousin.

"He appeared in the Aether and his eyes were clouded over. I was knocked out and now he and Maya are missing."

I relay the message to my fellow generals, "Brandon has Maya."

"What?!" Sky asks panicked.

"TrueMU said Bajan appeared in the Aether with his eyes clouded over. Apparently True was knocked out and when he woke up Bajan and Maya were gone," I tell him.

"What does his eyes have to do with it?" Deadlox asks.

"Each Nether Child has a certain talent. Mine is controlling fire and lava, Maya's is controlling fear and Brandon controls shadows and if you control the shadow, you control the object," Eric answers likes it the simplest thing to understand since breathing.

"So...Brandon was controlling him?" Deadlox clarifies.

"Pretty much."

"Tell TrueMU to get here immediately," Sky orders.

That's when I hear a second voice in my head. Maya's voice.

"If you are sorry about killing our father, you will help me," is all she says. I keep that last little tidbit of information to myself.

When TrueMU finally appears in the room, he is bombarded with questions. Sky shushes everyone.

"Tell us everything that happened," Sky orders him.

He relates his whole story, from entering the Aether until now.

Bajan POV

I was pretty much made up of regret. Why would I believe anything that Brandon says?

He left us locked in the room together.

"Did you find out everything you wanted know?" I ask her.

"In the Aether?" She clarifies. "Ya I guess, it end with me throwing a chair, but other then that whole bit, I found out a good chunk about myself."

"You threw a chair?" I ask with a chuckle in my voice. "At Notch?"

"Yup," she says like she's proud of herself. "It was totally worth it."

"Look, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. If I had just realized you can handle yourself, we wouldn't be here."

"You don't have to worry about it," she tells me with a warm smile.

"No, it's my fault, quit acting like it isn't."

"Brandon was right that I want to bring back my father. Without him I won't be able to find my father's body."

"You're not afraid that the whole "like father like son" thing is true when it comes to Brandon?"

"You forgetting that I have 13 brothers. Or at least I used to," she says with regret. "There's a lot of sons my father could be like."

"Didn't half of them help Brandon?"

"Is that what you were thinking when you killed one?" She asks with the tone she uses when she is determined to make you feel terrible. And it worked. "Don't question my family again."

Authors Note

0.0 someone's getting sassy... Review please? PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm too lazy to figure out who said what for review replying... But I don't recommend throwing chairs at your uncle. At your brother? Sure. Uncle? Not when he's over 6 feet and works in construction...or happens to be the god of Minecraftia.

Sky's POV

At every point during the day I thought, "This day can't get any weirder." And then something would happen to make the day that much weirder. Once the whole story about Bajan and Maya being kidnapped and whatever happened, I thought the day had reached it's weirdness peak. That's when Notch showed up with an announcement that took the cake.

"The Sky Army is now on a manhunt for Maya Virtus," Notch said without a greeting. "That is of course if your leader has a righteous bone in his body."

His snide remark caught me off guard, but nothing could be as shocking as the god of Minecraftia telling you to hunt down a close friend.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"You are to hunt and kill Maya," Notch says again with a mocking amount of authority.

"With all do respect sir, why would we hunt Maya? And two, isn't she unkillable?" Jerome inquires.

"As you may have heard Herobrine was killed awhile back. Now Maya, being the only creature on this earth that can resurrect oneself, wishes to use her power to bring back her father. I feel like I shouldn't have to explain why bringing back Herobrine is a bad idea. Also she directly attempted to kill me." (In case one of you can't figure this out: he's lying.)

"And the not being able to kill her part?" Jerome asks again.

"It is true she can raise herself from the dead, but her repairing process is based in her brain. If fatal damage is done, she dies for good."

"Does she need to die?" I question out of some sort of worry.

"If you wish for your army to have my blessing and approval, yes."

Maya POV

There is nothing more fun then being locked in a room with a man that just insulted your entire family. Even if it's my brother that put us here, don't question the acts of my bloodline.

There was no way of telling how long we sat there. There were no windows in our room, which would make much difference considering that we were in the Nether.

Brandon marched in the room with an odd smile, one that almost looked genuine. "Training time," he announced cheerfully.

"Training?" I clarified. "I don't need training."

"Oh really? How about you try to kill me right now and if you have a hard time with it, you train?"

"And if I don't have a hard time?"

"Then you get to kill me. Deal?"

"Deal." I swirled my hand in the air and gripped onto the leather hilt of the diamond sword I had just spawned in. I knew he expected me to charge him, so instead I ran a few steps and hurled my sword at his heart. He teleported out of the way easily and gave me a smile out of pity. I spawned in a second sword and charged.

Sky POV

Notch left us to discuss an attack plan, but what was there to discuss? We were told to hunt down the saviour of our army by the god of Minecraft. What do you even do in that situation?!

"So..." Ssundee began. "I'm not going crazy am I?"

"Not unless we all are," Dawn mutters back.

"What's the plan?" Bodil asks, directing the question at me.

"I guess we're going on a manhunt for Maya," I state completely unsure of myself.

"There is no way you can expect us to kill Maya," Noah, one of Maya's brothers, says.

"I'm just following orders," I defend.

"You are the leader of this army. You give the orders."

"Not when freaking Notch shows up!" I snap at Noah. (I'm trying not to swear)

"In case you forgot," Jerome starts. "She's going to raise Herobrine. He's the textbook definition of bad news bears."

"In case you forgot, Herobrine happens to be my father," Noah counters. "I'm leaving."

Noah stands up and walks towards the door, shortly followed my Darien, Eric and Uriah. He only stops to see Sparklez refusing to follow.

"What the Nether are you doing?" Noah bursts at his brother.

"I killed our father and I intend for him to stay dead," Sparklez says firmly.

This was news to me and it was obviously a shock to Noah.

"You killed our father?" Noah asks in a threatening tone.

Without needing an answer from Sparklez, a sword appears in his hand and he lunges. Sparklez dives out of the way just in time. A sword materializes in his hand to defend himself from the next swing. For a moment no one knew what to do, but watch them battle it out. Finally their brothers separated them unscratched.

Noah back towards the door with his dignity. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he spun around and threw his sword. Sparklez was slow to act. The sword slide across his thigh leaving a deep gash in its wake. And just like that we had gone from six Nether Children to one.

*Author's Note*

I just have one question for you today. What is your favourite story of mine? I'm just asking so I know which one I should update more often.

Also what kind of style do you like? Action? Romance? Humour?

Or do you like me lying about how many questions I'm going to ask you?

PEACE


	7. Chapter 7

Review replying! I decide I would do this every two chapters.

Emmiem01: your review just made my day. You are for sure my favourite reader now. Xoxo

ON WITH LE STORY

Sky POV

Fortunately for Sparklez, it was only a leg wound. The worst that could happen was a peg leg. Ok, I guess that's not all that fortunate, but still.

TrueMU teleported him to the medical bay and once he was back we discuss all the crazy shit that happened. No one in the room wanted to be responsible for Maya's death, but no one really wanted to upset a god. It was finally decided that we would hunt down Maya, but avoid the whole killing her part.

"If Maya's with Brandon, do you think they teamed up to bring back Herobrine?" Bashur asked after we had already gone over a ton of stuff.

TrueMU shook his head no. "He is easily the person she hates the most and I know what it's like to be hated."

Everyone just kind of ignored the second bit, but Brandon being her most hated person wasn't arguable.

"But, I mean, two people with a common goal and suddenly they're all buddy buddy."

"First off, having a common goal could be in a competitive way and second, we don't know that's what Brandon wants," I point out the watermelon. "That raises another problem, what do we do about the whole Brandon, Bajan thing?"

"Obvious. We save Bajan," Jerome said like it was the first thing you learned as a child.

"I know that. But we don't where he is," I reply.

"I think Brandon's palace would be a good place to start," Ssundee says.

Bajan POV

There was nothing I could, but watch them duke it out. Maya would angrily slash at Brandon while he blocked and dodged with an odd amount of grace for a man. I could tell Maya was getting more and more frustrated as she fought.

That's the upside to being the combat instructor, you know to never fight angry. Anger will just cloud your thoughts and you won't be able to make a rational move. I would have told that to Maya, but she didn't criticism very well.

So I just watched them battle, side stepping whenever their battle got too close for comfort. Maya was pulling out all the stops in her rage and Brandon could've been reading a book and still won so, I'd say they were pretty evenly matched. She was starting to tire out and then she pulled out her signature move. She grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and hurled it at Brandon.

The thing about getting a chair thrown at you during a sword battle is that you are not at all prepared for it. Just BAM a chair pegs you in the side of the head. Brandon went down with the most stunned look. Maya instantly teleported over to him and aimed her sword just above his throat.

"Did you really throw a chair at me?" Brandon asked like it was the most bizarre thing he ever heard of.

"Don't question chair!" If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have peed myself laughing.

"I won't," he promised, still stunned. "Now I believe you get to kill me. That was our deal, right?

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you sound so confident?"

"Oh nothing. Just you won't be able to find our father without me."

"She doesn't need you to help her," a voice said from the doorway. There stood Noah, Darien, Uriah and Eric, Maya's brothers.

While Maya was distracted by her brothers, Brandon grabbed her ankle and pulled her feet out from under her. She landed with a thud. That weird sort of pain that happens whenever I saw her get hurt sprung up in me. Brandon was now standing above her.

"Looks like I won," he said with his trademark smirk.

"You're lucky this room doesn't have more chairs."

(XD)

"So what are you guys doing here?" I finally asked the new arrivals.

"Notch wants her head on a silver platter," Eric says with a nod to Maya.

"You're here to kill me?" Maya asks.

"Hell no. We're here to help you."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Then she delivered a kick straight to Brandon's balls. Judging back how fast he went down, I'd say he wasn't going to have children. Maya stood up and cracked her back.

"We'll train, but you have to let Bajan go," Maya tells Brandon.

Brandon thought for a moment. "Deal."

"What if I don't want to go?" I ask no one in particular.

"You want to stay here, in the Nether?" Maya asks like it was almost as crazy as chair throwing.

"Yup."

"Okay then, but I think you are making a big mistake."

TrueMU POV

I was sent to scout out Brandon's palace. It was mainly because I was the only left in the army that could teleport and wasn't injured at the moment. So, by default, I was chosen to travel to a place I wasn't extremely keen on. Fortunately for me, I could just teleport past all of the wither and pigmen guards.

I found all of the remaining Nether Children, apart from Sparklez, and Bajan all gathered in one room. By the way they all stood in a group, I had the feeling that no one was exactly being held captive. Maya was here by her own will.

From the doorway, where no one had spotted me, I listened into their conversation. Noah was catching Maya up on the Army's plans and Bajan was telling Brandon what our first move would most likely be. Considering that I didn't know what the Army's first was going to be, I didn't know if he got it right, but it was a pretty good guess.

I was soaking up every bit of information that passed their lips and they didn't even know it. Or so I thought.

The thing about pure white eyes is that you don't always know where they are looking, but after a bit, you get the feeling they might just be looking at you. And they were. I teleported away without thinking twice, leaped into the portal, and spawned myself a diamond pick axe. I chiseled away the obsidian frame unto the purple glow faded and I knew I was officially safe.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to reply to reviews next chapter, but I just wanted to say your reviews make my day :3

ON WITH THE WORDS THAT FORM SENTENCES THAT FORM FORM PARAGRAPHS THAT FORM CHAPTERS THAT FORM THIS NOTCH DAMN STORY

Maya POV

I watched TrueMU in the doorway for awhile until he finally realized I was looking directly at him. Luckily, I was able to tell my brothers to not spill anything about our plan telepathically.

Our plan was to keep it simple. No big army. Just the seven of us. We would work in stages. First we would need to figure out where our father was. Brandon, Bajan and I were to sneak into the army to find it. Our safest bet was that Notch hid it in the Sky Army. The plan was to not take the body until the second part of the plan. The second part to return with all seven of us. Bajan, Brandon, Eric and I would launch a fake attack on the HQ while Uriah, Darien and Noah brought the body back to the Nether. From there I would resurrect out father and hopefully not die in some way.

While my brothers prepped things, Bajan and I went for a walk. We roamed around the pits of fire and lava. We turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?" Bajan asked.

It was the way that the lava funnelled towards the cave. And in that cave was the final Bellator Tablet.

"It's nothing," I told Bajan.

"So then you won't mind checking it out?"

In reply, I grabbed his arm and teleported us down there.

"What the-?" I began, but didn't finish.

Where the the tablet that depicted my death was supposed be, was a bedrock wall with words written in a fancy script.

"The offspring of Hades shall fail," Bajan reads the top line aloud. "Who's Hades?

"How am I supposed to know?" For some reason I thought that sarcasm would make me feel better about what we had discovered. It was another prophecy.

"The offspring of Hades shall fail. Athena's love shall death prevail. The one of might shall know it's weakness. The one of scars born of darkness. War will bring the death of white. Her dying breath, her father in sight," I read the whole thing. "All to win his praise."

"Who are these people?"

"I have no idea, but it's not finished."

Sky POV

TrueMU burst into the room with his heart racing. Once he calmed down, he rattled off his story.

"She's teaming up with Brandon," he summarizes.

At this point, Notch had rejoined us. He listened to True's story, but half way through he frowned.

"What's the look for?" True stops his story to ask his father.

"We don't have much time," he says like he is talking to himself. "Once she figures out the names, she'll know everything."

"What's happening?" I ask.

"The prophecy!" Notch hollers at no one in particular.

"You mean the Salvator one? I think she already figured that one out."

"Not the Slavtor! Athena! Athena!"

I think Notch might be insane.

Maya POV

"What do you mean it's not finished?" Bajan inquires.

"It's missing a line. Each line rhymed with the next, except for the last one because nothing came after it."

"How did you know there isn't another line to this poem thing?"

"First off, it's a prophecy not a poem. Second, the first prophecy was missing a tablet. And that tablet belonged here."

"Okay, if there is another line, where would it be?"

"Well it has to be in another realm." I take a moment to think before blurting, "The Aether!"

"Okay. First off, Notch wants your head and the Aether is kinda his domain. Second, the prophecy is about Hades and Athena not me and you."

"Okay. First off, Notch would expect us to go to the Aether. Second, my prophecy didn't call me Maya."

"That is a valid point, but what are the chances of there being two prophecies about you?"

"Even if it isn't about me, I want to know the ending."

With that we traveled to the Aether without mentioning the prophecy to my brothers.

***Authors Note***

Who could the prophecy be about? Who is Athena? (Besides the Greek goddess) Who is Hades?(besides the Greek god) Who has read the Percy Jackson books? (Besides me)

Is Notch going cray cray? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON BATMAN! I mean... AFTER THE DARKNESS!

PEACE!

Who do you think is going to die? Hint: it's someone you care about :D


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEW REPLYING YAAAAAAYYYY

KKKstories: you are also my favourite, okay? You are honestly sooo sweet in all of your reviews. Much love. (beware of the almighty chair) Also Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Athena is Goddess of Wisdom.

. . : I hate to admit it, but I don't watch Doctor Who... I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO GET INTO IT OK?! I will get back to you when I discover this chair loving Clara you speak of... As for the lovely Percy Jackson, I just finished The Battle of the Labyrinth. I hopefully won't make minds explode with my plot.

NotEvil: How did you know they were going die?! Are you secretly me reviewing on my own story 0.0 thanks for the potatoe!

xxCelestiaMCxx: that is a brilliant answer.

WhoaCreeper: I should just get you to come up with my story plots...

Thanks for reviewing :3

ON WITH THE STORY

Maya POV

I'll admit trekking into the Aether wasn't the smartest idea I ever had. Then again, I haven't done anything particularly smart, so maybe it is. Anyways, Bajan and I plunged into the Aether, the domain of a god that wanted my head, and began our search for the last line of some prophecy that didn't concern either of us. The only fault in this plan was: we had no idea where we would find said line. That was the only problem. Unless you include my powers being useless in the Aether, it was a prophecy that didn't involve us and basically the whole idea of this mini quest. Only one problem.

The second I stepped out of the portal, I went, "This was a stupid idea."

"Can we go back now?" Bajan asked after my sudden revelation.

We literally turned around and saw it. It was a cave that seemed to be glowing from within.

"I think looking in there would be a safe bet," Bajan says to my left.

"Yup."

Inside the cave, it looked like any other cave, apart from the drawing and writing on the far wall. The writing was in the same script as the other lines we saw, but it glowed like someone had made a glowstone inscription on the stone.

"Earth may meet it's raze," I read aloud.

"Raise as in raise up?" Bajan inquires.

"Raze with a z. It means destruction."

"Well aren't you the Goddess of Wisdom."

"What?" I looked at him to see that he was inspecting the drawings on the wall. They were drawings of people, with three being larger then the others.

"Zeus," I read out the title of the first person. "Lord of the Sky."

The next was Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. The next was Hades. As in Hades from the prophecy. He was The Lord of the Underworld.

"Athena," Bajan pointed out to me. "Goddess of Wisdom."

Above all of the drawings was an inscription that read, "Gods of Olympus."

"Gods?" I ask aloud. "How can that be?"

"Maybe their dead," Bajan says with a shrug.

"Gods can't die. And they're in a prophecy that showed up after mine was complete."

"That's weird," Bajan said after a moment of silence. "Athena and Aphrodite look exactly the same. So do Zeus and Poseidon."

Sure enough, the did look exactly the same. I couldn't find a single difference.

When we remembered that Notch wanted my head, we left the cave to discover it was dark out. The second we got back to the Nether we headed to bed. Now that we were no longer captives, we had proper bedrooms. I stopped at my room and Bajan was going to continue down the hallway, if it wasn't for me grabbing the hood on his sweater and pulling him into my room.

Sky POV

How do you act when you think the god of your world is insane? I thought about trying the "awkwardly shuffle out of the room" response, but Notch was blocking the door. I decided to leave it up to his son. Once True finally coaxed his father out of the room, the generals of my army couldn't hold back their confusion.

"Are we really trusting Notch about this whole Maya thing?" Dawn asked.

"Okay, I will admit I was not expecting that," I say. "But True even told us what Maya and Brandon are planning."

"Does anyone know an Athena?" Brotato asked no one in particular. "No? Ok."

"Ok that's it," I finally snap. "We are going to hunt down Maya and the others, but avoid death at all costs. We cannot let them resurrect Herobrine."

"We don't even know where Herobrine's body is," Jerome points out.

"Actually we do know. Where is the last place Maya would look for her fathers body?"

"A kitchen?" Deadlox suggests.

"A horse stable?" That one came from Bash.

"I swear this army is made of idiots," I mutter to myself. "Her grave! Her own Notch-damned grave!"

***Authors Note***

0.0

PEACE


	10. Chapter 10

Sky POV

How did I know Herobrine was in her grave? The tombstone was repaired and the grave looked as if no one had climbed out of it. That doesn't normally happen around here.

The plan was to direct attention away from the graveyard, so we wouldn't give away the location. We still needed to keep an eye on it. A tower was built in the corner if the farm, where the graveyard could easily be guarded. We also had soldiers disguised as mourners sent to keep a closer eye on the area.

As for our offensive plan, our only goal was to get Bajan out of the Nether. If True was correct, Bajan proved useful in terms of leverage over Maya. If we could get him out, we could talk Maya out of it. If the opportunity arose to to take one or more of the Nether Children captive, they would immediately be sent to the Aether where the powers would be useless. This plan was foolproof. Or as foolproof as most plans get.

Maya POV

It started with explosions. They weren't close to Bajan and I, but they were definitely near the palace. I gripped onto Bajan's arm and teleported us to the top of the highest tower. Far below, in front of the west gate was the Sky Army. It was only a hundred men or so, but they had already blown through the gate.

I spawned both of us a set of diamond armor, a sword and a bow with arrows, just in case shit went down.

They flowed through the gate. I could spot Sky, Ssundee, Huskey and TrueMU in the front of the group. I fired of a warning shot, which landed right at Sky's feet. His eyes flew up to me and he gestured for his men to stop. I notched another arrow and place and nodded for Bajan to do the same.

"What do you want?!" I yell down at them.

"Just give us Bajan and we'll leave!" Sky yells back.

I would have been happy to give them Bajan, he would be safer there, but it was his choice.

I turn my attention to him and he just shakes his head. "I'm staying right here."

"No deal Sky!" I shout back down.

He doesn't respond. But I did notice True putting a hand on Sky's arm and the two of them disappearing into thin air.

I clutch onto Bajan's arm and somewhat fling him behind me as they reappear. I keep my arrow poised at True.

"Maya, just give us Bajan," Sky says with his hands out to indicate he means peace.

"It wasn't my choice," I tell him.

"Fine," Sky says as he pulls out his gold sword.

I switch my aim from True to Sky.

"You wouldn't," Sky says in a taunting manner.

"Oh I would," I say just before I aim the arrow at his leg and fire.

Sky goes down and True jumps into action. True swings his sword at him. I move just in time so it only catches my arm. He overcompensates to catch his balance and I land a clear kick to his gut. While True is thrown off, I grab Sky by the collar and lift him to his feet. I hold my blade up to his throat and turn for the whole army to see.

I wasn't going to kill him. I already felt a bit guilty for the arrow.

"Command your army to leave," I tell Sky.

"Give us Bajan," he says stubbornly.

"Haha no. Tell your army to back off. This isn't your war."

"Give us Bajan," he says again.

Knowing that True was behind me ready to act, I pushed Sky off the edge of the tower.

Sky POV

She wouldn't kill me. Would she? She lowered her sword after my second refusal and I felt pretty proud of myself. I just got The Daughter of Darkness to back down. And then she pushed me off the edge.

'Well, shit,' was all I thought as air rushed past me and the ground grew closer. Just as I was about to splat, a hand grabbed me and then 'poof' I was safely on the ground.

"Back to base," I ordered my troops. "We are done trying to be peaceful."

When we were back in the room of generals, I made the announcement as to the change in plans.

"Forget the whole 'avoid killing anyone' rule. As of now, we are at war with Maya and her brothers."

"What happened?" Bodil asks.

"She directly tried to kill me and True."


	11. Chapter 11

First off, I want to apologize for all the short, lame chapters. The length and detail will be better once we get to the climax *insert evil face that hints that I might kill off everyone you ever loved*

ExDra: YAY POTATO! A question for you: do you like tacos?

Linuxgirl: the prophecy is mainly to confuse peeps, but it will be explained

. . : we should search the kitchen together... As for the Greek Gods, that is part of an obsession, part me trying to be a sneaky genius. It will all be explained in the end. Much love.

KKK stories: I have a habit to upload my chapters late at night, so I guess I could be part of the blame... Much love.

ON WITH TACOS.

TACO POV

I am El Taco. Please don't eat me.

Bajan POV

I'll admit, I was a little shocked that Maya just shoved Sky off a tower, but she assured me she knew True was going to save him.

It was late that night when things got really interesting. Dream-wise that is.

I saw standing on a stage. The audience was made up of the Sky Army Recruits. On the stage in front of me were Maya, Sky, Jerome and Notch. Here is the weird part, Maya was on her knees with her back to me, Jerome had an arrow aimed at Maya's temple and Sky was giving some sort of speech, while Notch nodded his head with approval off to the side. This was Maya's execution. I tried to intervene, but I was made up of mist. Whenever I touched someone, my hand would just vanish.

'Aren't you proud Bajan?' an eerie version of Notch's voice asks. 'You brought this. The Sky Army wanted peace, but you brought the war I always wanted.'

'What do you mean I brought this?' It didn't feel like I was talking. It was more like my thoughts became audible whispers that echoed around my mind.

'Your choice. If you had picked differently, Sky would have brought her to her knees in minutes. This is much more gratifying. Thank you.'

The scene started to fade and blur.

'Wait! What happens to me?'

Some slightly crazy part of me thought this could be a vision to the future. If I was right, I wanted all the information I could get.

'Love, she's a powerful thing. I suggest you keep your distance.'

And I woke up. It was already mid morning. How I could tell in the Nether, I couldn't really explain. All I know was that Maya was no where to be seen in the room.

I wandered the Netherbrick palace until I found the group of Nether Children huddled over a map. The walls of the room were covered with different maps and diagrams that I couldn't make out.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Maya lifts her head for a moment to answer me, "We're preparing for war."

"Wait, what? I thought the plan was just to grab the body and run."

"Sky declared war and that's what he's going to get."

And just like it was no big deal, they went back to planning out a war.

The plan was similar to the original. No big army of useless squids and zombies. Maya, Brandon and I would be distracting the army by walking through the front gates. Noah and the others would still be scouting for the body and the second they found it they would alert Maya and she would resurrect Herobrine on the spot. I had a feeling the was a zero percent chance of this plan working, but that's not something you directly tell The Daughter of Darkness. It just doesn't go well.

Maya POV

I'll admit, some of my plans aren't the greatest. Such as my last big war plan, I ended up dying. Basically, like every other plan that has been planned in the history of planning, our plan was to get what we want and try not to die.

We wanted to attack as soon as possible so the Sky Army would have less time for battle preparations. We still need to get all our gear together and make any last minute tweaks to our plan. The earliest we could attack would be in two days.

At this moment, I was getting fitted for armour. And I know what you're thinking, you can spawn it in. Yes, I could, but if I wanted any special alteration, it would have to be made by hand. Also, there were times when it isn't always practical to spawn stuff in, such as in the Aether.

When my gear was done, I was pretty impressed. It was nothing compared to the skill Sparklez put into his crafting, but still. My armour was mainly diamond. There was leather in places to make it easier to move and more comfortable. My chest-plate extended all the way to my wrists, where two daggers were strategically hidden in my sleeves, just in case. For a helmet, I was presented a replica of the one I wore the last time I lead an army into battle. It was a gold band that dipped down into a point in between my eyebrows. My sword was made from diamond with a gold stripe down the centre of the blade. Leather dyed dark purple made up the grip with a diamond encrusted at the end of the hilt. My bow had diamonds fastened in each end, sharpened to a slight hook shape. My brothers and Bajan had their gear fashioned in a similar way, except they had actual helmets.

I was ready for war once again.

Sky POV

I had the army work late that night. We need armour and weapons as soon as possible. Whoever wasn't getting gear together, was setting up traps and defences. I knew that a group of humans couldn't stand much of a chance against six powerful demons who could control an army at their fingertips, but we had to give it a shot.

Everyone in the army had at least a mediocre sword and one piece of armour. The goal was that everyone one would have a chestplate and helmet with an iron sword. That goal was nearly met. At this pace, the army could be fully equipped by the end of the week. Hopefully, we wouldn't be attacked before that.

***Authors Note***

Tacos! Yay! WOOOO! The battle should be next chapter :D Any predictions?

PEACE


	12. Chapter 12

Sky POV

Some random recruit burst into my office, panting like the sprinted all the way from the other side of the map.

"What is it?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"They're here." He didn't have to say a word more. I sprinted my way to the front gates.

On the grassy hill was three figures all with the same defiant stance. Maya, Bajan and Brandon. They were all decked out in diamond armour, apart from Maya's helmet, which I found a little ironic.

"I'm beginning to think you have a death sentence," I holler at them from the top of the cobblestone wall. I was trying to seem threatening, but I felt like I failed at that.

"We don't want a war," Maya tries to assure me. "Just give us the body."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"By who's order?"

"You already know the answer."

"Fine." The three of them drew their swords.

"Wait!" Sparklez's voice yells from behind me.

"What do you want?" Maya spits.

"You wanted my help and you can have it if you just hear me out," Sparklez begs.

"Alright," Maya says through gritted teeth. "Get your ass down here."

Maya POV

Sparklez came running through the gates straight towards me. If he had a death wish, it could be granted in seconds.

"I lead you to the body, but these two stay behind," he says with a nod to Brandon and Bajan.

"Deal," I answer him with little too no thought about the matter.

I send Brandon a message telepathically and he teleports away with Bajan.

Sparklez lead me into the forest to the right of the HQ and began his story, "When I killed Herobrine, it was only to save the lives of others."

"You mean that silly human girl?" I ask him like it was the dumbest idea ever.

"First off, she isn't entirely human. Our father was planning to take over the End. If he killed the dragon, the Enderman would be under his control. With the mobs he already had plus those teleporting freaks, he would be unstoppable. Sky, Bajan, all of the recruits, they wouldn't be here."

I didn't want to believe him. I refused to, but there was something about the way I felt when he said Bajan. Something that I couldn't quite name.

But if Father succeeded, I wouldn't have had to deal with all that Salvator crap. I could have been happy and carefree. None of this would have happened.

"You don't get it, do you? You don't have to kill to end a war," I tell him.

"Our father doesn't negotiate, you should know that. If you resurrect him, he's just going to try again."

"You don't know that. People can change."

"Our father doesn't change. You were always sheltered by Herobrine, just because had some fancy prophecy," he says like he was actually jealous of what I want through. "I saw our father for what he really was, a power thirsty asshole that doesn't care for anyone. Brandon is exactly like him."

I didn't realize that my hands were balled up in fist, until I felt my nails cut half moon shapes into my palms.

"I don't care what you say. I am resurrecting our father whether you like it our not."

"I was afraid you would say that. I'm sorry." For a second I thought he was apologizing for killing our father and trying to stop me. That's when he teleported out of sight. He swore he would lead me to our father, and he just teleports away?

And then I heard the growling. Out of the woods came a pack of wolves. There was over a dozen, all with their hungry eyes on me. They formed a circle around me, about three blocks in radius.

Before I could even think about teleporting away, the first one pounced. He leapt from my right side. I slashed him out of the air with my sword, but it's claws still caught me. One paw left three even slices across my arm. The other sent pain shooting down my back. The wolves kept leaping at me. Two of them leaped at the same time. I swatted one out of the air and the other tackled me to the ground. It snarled in my face and bared its fangs. The remaining wolves closed in, going for my arms and legs.

One at a time, they started yelping and collapsing. Their numbers had been halved before they clued in. Two departed from the pack and went after whoever was shooting arrows. That left me with three. I squirmed underneath the wolf's weight that was still on top of me. It kept snarling and barking in my face, but it didn't attack. I finally was able to roll it off me and send my sword into its gut. I tugged my blade out of the dead hound and swiped at the next wolf. The final wolf took off in the direction of my rescuer.

I chased after it to discover, one, my rescuer needs rescuing and two, Bajan is an idiot. One wolf had him pinned to the ground and the other two circled him as if they were choosing what part they wanted to eat first. The two circling, froze when they spotted me and growled. I sniped them down in a blink with my bow. The final wolf had its teeth dangerously close to Bajan's face. I sprint towards them and tackle the wolf from the side. The hound flails around, but it goes limp when I use the hooks on the ends of my bow to finish it off.

"Thanks," Bajan says. "I'm not a fan of have my face eaten."

"Why did you follow me?" I demand.

"Why wouldn't I?" he counters.

I send him a scowl and then help him to his feet.

"Your upset about Sparklez aren't you?" he guesses.

"My brothers are assholes," I state.

"Look, we know Brandon and Sparklez can't be trusted. I don't think we should be so trusting of the others either."

I would normally flip out at anyone who would call my family backstabbers. But Bajan was right. If I can't trust Sparklez, I can't trust anyone. Not my brothers, not Notch, not Sky. Only Bajan.

"You're right," I tell Bajan, which must have surprised him because he is never right. "It's just us against the world."

***Authors Note***

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww... Maya and Bajan against the world. SO FREAKING CUTE. I have no questions today...bye.

PEACE


End file.
